Extras
by Reaper-of-Lost-Souls
Summary: for writings I feel can go in a place to themselves. Poems/Quick Stories/etc... i didn't know where to place it, so i put it under screenplays...
1. Poem 9: Fall Freeze

Fall Freeze

How Beautiful thee flowers see the sky;

How lovely they sing their songs of praise.

Watching me as I let out a sigh,

Watching sharply. Look in a gaze

Of joyous blisses. Spring's fear

Of Winter's torture: vast, hellish. See

How the cold wind peers sincere,

How it hits you with ever degree

With no eyeful hope of stopping its rage.

With the blizzard snow comes the icy hail:

Of keeping life within its cage,

Of showing off how your face can turn pale.

Until then, enjoy the Fall freeze

Before your nose will start to sneeze.

**A/N: for school my British Lit teacher wanted us to do a sonnet, so I did! I was going to do one about the undead, or something like that, but it would have taking _too_ much work. So I did one on the seasons. Starts off with Spring and Summer, followed by Winter, and ending quickly in Fall. Why? Because it's getting cold out and I'm freezing now! Also, it was a way for me to do something a bit creepy… yah that's all. And if you've seen _Hetalia_, Russia especially, you can see why I made Winter creepy and stuff like that… comment if you like! It was the first time I've tried doing iambic pentameter, so I feel that I wasn't good. If I was going to do more of this, then I would try harder… oh well. Can't wish for everything XD**

**October 14, 2010**


	2. Quick Story 1: Romantic Tragedy

Romantic Tragedy

Just like every other day before, Amaya went outside her little tacky apartment complex and walked herself to school. With the cold crisp breeze in the air, she decided to not take her motorcycle out again until the spring rolled back around. From the events prior to this moment, she wondered what people would think of her, what Zoey would think of her, and especially what Ramses would think of her. With her frequently used Golden Bracelet around her left arm, the Egyptian jewelry that wouldn't go away on both of her biceps and her ankles, and her trusty pocket knife that she had for years hidden in the contents of her pack, she walked into the school, with her head held high.

From the look of things, things seemed to have stayed the same. All she could hear was the clang from her shoes as she walked swiftly though the empty hallways, as they waited for the call of the students to come and echo in the pronounced dead halls. As always, she was an hour or two before the warning bell would ring though the halls, so Amaya figured that she was earlier then everyone else, again. She walked up the stairs to her locker, that hadn't been opened for months. Still, the dusty school books and faded color on the various pictures she had up in the contexts of her locker made her feel more at home. She knelt down; moving and rearranging the books she brought and the school books she would need for the day, and finally closed the door. Then she sat down in the halls, took out her dusty Algebra book, and began to test her skills at the old math work once again.

With his red messy hair and backpack in hand, Ramses walked down the school halls once again. Today he knew he would see Amaya again, and at the excitement of her finally being her normal, happy self, he woke from his bed and got to school earlier then normal. Normally, he would come to school as the warning bell would ring, forgetting to even go to his locker and take out whatever books he needed for the class. As he walked up the stairs, he noticed the person he was so excited to see at the end of the hallway, with her math book out on her lap and calculator in hand.

Amaya looked up at him sternly, waiting for an insult or jerky remark, but instead all he did was open his nearby locker and whip out his school books and supplies in hand. The he walked over to her and slid down the lockers, sitting down next to her pack. "So… you've come back?" "Of course," she shrugged, "I may find myself different now, but in today's society you need an education to get a good job around here." "Oh…" he thought, "so that's why you came back?" "Pretty much," she just said, with no expression or contact to his face at all.

With the awkward silence, Amaya slammed her math book and looked sternly into his eyes, causing him to flinch, "Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" she glared. "W-hat ever do you mean?" he asked, deeply confused. She rolled her eyes and dropped her book next to her pack, leaning closer to him, "You know what I mean. I was expecting you to be a jerk like you always are, but a few months later and now you're all nice? Seriously Ramses, what's going on with you?" "Amaya…" he began, not knowing where to begin, "I've just missed you… ok! I'm sorry that I care about you, but I just wanted to see your happy, go-lucky self again. With your annoying comments and sighs, I missed that!" She blinked in confusion, petrified by his speech. "And…" he let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm just sorry…" He looked away from her, facing the other end of the hall. "Now go ahead. I know what you're going to say," he told her, refusing not to look at her anymore.

"You…" Amaya tried to say, "you… missed me?" she asked him. He slightly froze, stunned at her, but kept the image of annoyance in his frozen moves. "After all these months, the changes I've gone though, you've missed me?" "Yes," Ramses finally said, "yes I have. I've seen how you suffered, and hoped you had come back… for m-"he stopped himself, almost letting out the feeling he felt in his chest coming up and in gulping him with all its intense fury. But… he couldn't fight this feeling, this absurd feeling he had for her. He hated it… but loved it. The thoughts of seeing her in anymore pain, the thoughts of living his life without her, tore him up on the inside. After all this time, he wanted to know if she felt the same way that he felt. That thought, tore him up on the inside.

He closed his eyes, waiting for Amaya to finally speak. "Ramses…" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "you know we can't." His eyes widened, he felt his heart break in two. Amaya flinched, as she could tell that her words were tearing him up inside, and she couldn't bare this pain that she was causing him. "We may be the same, but we are so much different. Your family has always hated my family, from the start of existence. Angel and demon, light and darkness, they aren't compatible. We don't belong together… you know that, don't you?" Ramses breathed in to concentrate, "I know… but," he swiftly turned around, grabbed Amaya's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "I love you! Can't you see that! Even the meanest remarks I've made to you, I didn't mean it! I've always felt this feeling for you! Don't you feel the same way?"

Amaya looked into his eyes. The thought of lying to him felt unbearable. Her eyes twitched, she couldn't show weakness, not to an enemy. But she said, "I do… love you," she turned her head away, leaving the contact of his fiery eyes, "but… we can't." As she spoke, tears streamed down her face, falling down her cheek and onto Ramses' hand. He lifted his hand and gently brushed the tears that were falling down her face. He could see that she loved him too, and it was crushing her.

Before he could speak, Amaya turned around and placed her stuff into her pack. "Ramses…" she said, her tone of voice becoming rough and emotionless, "You know I'm going to miss you, but we can't see each other anymore. This is how things have to be, weather you like it or not." "But," he began to say, "What do you want?" She looked down to the ground and shook her head, "It's not what I want. This separation is better, for both of us. I-I need to go…" she quickly grabbed her things and took off down the hall. "Wait!" Ramses called to her, "wait…" In defeat, he turned around and walked back down the hall, as Amaya ran down the stairs so she could be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: since I made this new extra folder, I decide to post up some more of my work over the years (most is probably school stuff though) you can find them on my DA account too… **

**Made in Creative Writing class last year. Did it really quickly… and I think it was going to begin a different story, but forgot ^^; OCs from my **_**Yugioh**_** stories, but decided to use them for this. Supposed to be a romantic tragedy, but I'm not so sure about that!**

**Find at: .com/art/Romantic-Tragedy-137179936**


	3. Poem 1

Her low cut dress,

Her raven hair,

Puts me in a dancing bliss.

Her hair is a mess,

But I'm not aware,

She looks like my little princess.

This game of chess,

This sneaky pair,

Is this all I can stress?

Of her low cut dress,

I cannot bear,

That is all I can possess.

**A/N: did for Creative Writing class last year. We had an assignment to write 8 poems, and this is my first one! I don't think I posted all my poems up, so I won't do so now (probably weren't very good, plus I don't know where they are!)**

**Find at: .com/art/Her-Low-Cut-Dress-141994234**


	4. Poem 2: Birthday Present

Birthday Present

The flag is flown high,

The day has begun.

The day is normal,

As normal as all the other days.

The sky is clear, the earth is green,

The air is clean, the sun is bright.

The day is normal,

As normal as all the other days.

I grabbed my bag, I took my lunch,

I kissed my dad good-bye, as he gave me a hug.

The day is normal,

As normal as all the other days.

My mom drove me to school,

And listened to the news.

It is normal,

As normal as all the other days.

I walked into the school, but no one was there.

I saw for ahead that the teachers were over there.

The day seems normal,

As normal as all the other days.

"It must be a liturgy day," I thought, as I walked to the church,

But the teachers directed me inside, into a confined room were the whole school sat.

This isn't normal,

Not normal as all the other days.

I was seated next to my friends, and they looked terrified.

I asked what was wrong, and I didn't understand why.

This isn't normal,

Not normal as all the other days.

We feared of bombs, of plane crashes at our school.

News traveled fast, and I heard it all.

It's not normal anymore,

Not normal as all the other days.

I worried for my parents, if they would be ok.

I worried for the towers, as I heard they fell away.

This isn't normal,

Not normal as all the other days.

And I wondered, was this supposed to happen?

For my birthday present to be… a nation up in panic?

This isn't normal,

Not normal as all the other days.

The sky grew dark, the earth turned black,

The air was toxic, the sun hid away.

This isn't normal,

Not normal as all the other days.

But the flag was flown high in the sky,

And the day ended, and the next day begun…

**A/N: another one for the 8 poem thing for Creative Writing last year. About 9/11, my birthday. It's just a little thing I had to do, about politics, so I did this! It's an ok poem… but whatever. This is some of the things that happened to me on 9/11, plus other stuff to get the poem to flow. If you hadn't noticed yet, I don't really like my stuff, but if you guys think it's good, then great! =D**

**Find at: .com/art/Birthday-Present-141994817**


	5. Poem 3: Night of Halloween

Night of Halloween

Night has fallen,

Full moon a deep, dark orange,

Chill wind blowing through the air

Dark night,

Howling in the distance,

Chill going down my spine

Wind picks up,

I head to my isolated house,

Shadows coming closer to me

I closed my door,

Bolt all exits,

Feeling that SOMEONE is watching me

I sit on my chair,

Looking out the window,

Falling into a deep sleep

Window opened,

I shrieked,

Noticing nothing was there

But something was there,

It was behind me,

Crud smile on its face

I turn around,

And I scream…

MY night of Halloween

**A/N: for once, this wasn't made for a class. A poem I made for Halloween last year, one of my favorite holidays! Probably in a chill writing mood, so this is what came of it.**

**Find at: .com/art/Night-of-Halloween-141995390**

**October 30, 2009**


	6. Poem 4

What is this feeling?

Is it hate? Am I sad? Could it be guilt?

No. It's joy.

Why do I feel joy?

Why do I feel joy for hurting you?

Had my gloomy day just get a little brighter? My life a bit lighter?

This is how I'm feeling.

Why is that?

Could every human feel this way?

A need to hurt? To put others down? Should we be warned?

Maybe it's an emotion everyone gains.

Or is it just me?

Is this me?

Have I been gilding myself? Could I be evil inside?

No. This must not be me.

It's your fault I feel this way.

**A/N: a poem I wrote I class (oddly enough XD) when I was pissed off at someone. I won't put down where you can find it, because I think I tell you who their name is… just to blow off steam, that's all**

**January 14, 2010**


	7. Poem 5

A girl went to school

She was having a rough day.

Her night was horrendous

And a day at school wasn't making her feel better.

A girl went around with a smile on her face

She hoped the day would be over.

Her only wish was for recess

And maybe she would feel a bit better.

A girl waited in a line

She was always being held up far in the back.

Her thoughts lingered on other things

And she hoped lunch would soon be over.

A girl sat down with no one in sight

She didn't have any friends to talk to.

Her thoughts where the only things that kept her alert

And they all agreed "Eat the piece of cake first."

A girl waited in another line

She was getting dreadfully annoyed with the lines.

Her hope for recess to start was trying her patience

And she wasn't in the happiest mood.

A boy held up the line in the front

He was talking to his friend.

His thoughts were on games and fun at school

And he wasn't moving a budge.

A girl finally snapped

She took a boy's hand and bit down.

Her thoughts told her "Yes" and some said "NO!"

And she suddenly stopped.

A girl was sent to the office

She was holding back the tears.

Her day just got worse, and she felt miserable with fear

But a smirk still lingered upon her face.

**A/N: again, I won't tell you were to find this. It was something that someone to me when I was a kid, and I was a bit pissy mood back then, though very quiet. Let's just say that it was the last straw and things just happened ^^; put some extra stuff into there for an effect, so it's not completely accurate. Like at the end, "But a smirk still lingered upon her face." Didn't really do that. I was just bawling out tears. Apparently I was in a writing mood after reading **_**Alice's Adventures in Wonderland**_**, and this was the results.**

**January 18, 2010**


	8. Poem 6: The Artist

The Artist

"You paint just fine," the young child said

"And yet you continue to draw?

You draw all day and all through the night –

Why draw at all?"

"It's simple, you see," the elder said

"Why I continue to draw.

I draw what I feel and feel what I draw

And I can't get any simpler then that!"

"You draw just fine," the young child said

"So why do you write up a storm?

You write about the blue sky and the clear ocean floor-

Why write at all?"

"It's simple, you see," the elder said

"Why I continue to write.

I write what I see and see what I write

And I can't get any simpler than that!"

"You write just fine," the young child said

"So why continue to paint?

You paint almost everything there is in sight –

Why paint at all?"

"It's simple, you see," the elder said

"Why I continue to paint.

I paint what I hear and hear what I paint

And I can't get any simpler than that!"

**A/N: wrote this poem after finishing my reading of **_**Alice**_**. (I'm getting tired. I'm not going to explain much)**

**Find at: .com/art/The-Artist-150967050**

**January 18, 2010**


	9. Poem 7: Spoon and Soda Drink

Spoon and Soda Drink

"Watch me! Watch me!" the little boy cried with a spoon in his cup.

Swiftly he licks up his drink in a rush.

"Why must you," I ask so quickly

"Keep a spoon with the soda like that is a bother to me!"

"Keeps my spoon cold," he simply announced.

"Why is it a bother to you and not to me?"

"No reason," I said, taking the last of his popcorn

"I don't see the point, that's all I guess!"

So he took the rest, licking his soda like a kitty.

The spoon fell into his mouth, which was making quite a bother.

"Oh you're so silly," I giggled with glee

"to have a spoon and soda drink is simply a bother to me!"

**A/N: another poem I wrote after **_**Alice**_**.**

**Find at: .com/art/Spoon-and-Soda-Drink-150967326**

**January 18, 2010**


	10. Poem 8: Asleep or Awake

Asleep or Awake

Have you ever been awake,

But still completely asleep?

Closing your eyes in class,

Or daydreaming all day.

Have you ever been asleep,

But still completely awake?

Staying up all night in your bed,

Or thinking about unending thoughts all night long.

**A/N: another poem I wrote at school, out boredom. This is what happens when I'm tired and wants to keep awake ^^; last of the stuff from school, last year. **

**Find at: .com/art/Asleep-or-Awake-151528467**

**January 22, 2010**


	11. Song 1: On the dance floor

Bop it, Lock it, Disk it, Spin it,

Jerk it, Pull it, Miss and win it.

Bop it, Lock it, Disk it, Spin it,

Jerk it, Pull it, Miss and win it.

Pull it up, Pull it down,

Shake your booty all around.

Spin it right round, round, round, round,

Push it bdown/b, down, down, supdown, down/sup…

On the dance floor.

D-d-Dance floor. (2x)

**A/N: my horrible attempt to writing lyrics. Wrote after my hip-hop class. This is it for now. If I get around to it, I'll post more stuff (after I write i****t, of course) so… enjoy!**

**September 2, 2010**


End file.
